


Happy Birthday, Eiffel.

by Donthavesexwithsam



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Angst, I was going to make it happen and then sad stuff appeared, Sadness, Sorry Not Sorry, shitty drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donthavesexwithsam/pseuds/Donthavesexwithsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas, and our favorite Communications Officer is alone.<br/>Again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Eiffel.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there's typo's or anything. It's just a tiny drabble I needed to get off my chest.

“This the log of Communications Officer Doug Eiffel... although I’m not really sure I’m really an Officer anymore, since, well, what’s there to be Officer of.” Doug sighed. “I’m not sure why I’m still making these recordings. Makes me feel more secure about my situation, I suppose.” He huffed. “As if, by logging it, I have more control over this radioactive piece of crap.”

There was another deep sigh. “It is currently also day thirty-four of my jettison into space. I think I managed to get the oxygen rotation going, but I’m still weary of taking the suit off. I can still refill my 02 tanks off the engines fuel rotation, so I should be good for another… three to four days? That should be enough time for me to fix the outer airlock door and try to get the engines cooled down. Otherwise I’m just going to have to lock myself in the bridge and hope Minkowski comes for me.

'I could never have imagined I was going to miss her, you know. Pain in the ass, pushing her way of things through like she does. She’ll outlive God if that means she can do it her way. I’ve never met a more stubborn person in my life. That’s why I believe she’ll come for me. If she has too, she’ll fly all the way over here in her jet-pack. I believe in you, Commander.” He sighed again. “I’m rambling again.

'The carburetor stopped buzzing yesterday. Don’t know if that’s a good thing or a bad thing, but it stopped buzzing. What does a carburetor do? I hope it’s not like… vital to keep me alive. I guess not. Otherwise I should’ve been dead by now I suppose.

'I miss Hera most. The first couple days, weeks even, I kept calling for her. ‘Hera, are you there?’. The silences are the most unsettling. Sometimes, when it’s really quiet, I can still hear Minkowski yelling at me; ‘You insubordinate  _ hyena _ ,’. I know she never really means it. The same way you call your friends ‘losers’, it’s because they’re your losers. I’m her hyena. She’s my dictator.”

There was a sudden hum in the background, as something seemed to be powering up.

“Oh my God!” Eiffel exclaimed. “It’s the main console, it’s been powered down and now it’s working again! Thank you sweet baby Jesus! Maybe I can get the internal lighting system working again if I could just…” he typed away at a keyboard.

“Yes! Oh my!” He laughed, full bodied, out loud, laughter. “I couldn’t be happier!” From the console came a loud  _ ding _ ! as the lights powered up again. “Even the screen is working. It’s…

'Oh…

'I had no idea… It’s the twenty-fifth of December.

'Well. I suppose there couldn’t be a better birthday gift than this right now. Apart from, well, apart from Minkowski finally picking me up. You’re late, Commander. But that's okay. I'll wait here for…”

The recording ceased and Minkowski stopped it.

“ _Is… Is that it?_ ” Hera asked.

“It’s all Hilbert could salvage from the black box.” Minkowski shook her head. “He thinks the ship’s engine overheated and exploded. The engine room was right under the bridge and…”

“I know.” Hera said.

Minkowski shut the terminal off. “Happy birthday, Eiffel.”

“Happy birthday,” Hera echoed.


End file.
